


Don Romantiko

by spideypoolareheartmates



Series: Kasalan Pa Nga [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip, Weddings
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideypoolareheartmates/pseuds/spideypoolareheartmates
Summary: 'Kiyoomi Miya'Hindi mapigilan ni Kiyoomi na mapangiti sa tuwing naaalala niya ang pag-iising dibdib nila ni Atsumu, ilang oras pa lamang ang nakakalipas.Pero "Don't celebrate too early", ika nga nila...Pagkatapos ng magulong paghahayag ng kwento galing sa kanilang mga pamilya at kaibigan, natagpuan ni Kiyoomi ang kanyang sarili na may saplot sa mata habang hinihila ng kanyang Ate at Kuya papunta sa tingin niya ang upuan na nakapagitna sa reception hall bago siya kidnappin ng  mga ito.Mahal ako ni TsumMahal ako ni TsumMahal ako ni TsumRepeat until it’s trueMay tiwala siya na walang gagawing kalokohan ang kanyang asawa sa harap ng maraming tao.Hehe, asa—Dali-daling tinanggal ng dalawang magkapatid ang nakataling panyo sa likod ng ulo ni Kiyoomi habang nagpipigil ng tawa. Dahan-dahang iminulat ni Kiyoomi ang kanyang mga mata na sabay sinalubong ng nakakalokong ngiti galing sa kanyang asawa na nakatayo sa kanyang harapan at… kasama ang kanyang buong barkada ng biglang may isang pamilyar na tugtugin ang kumubkob sa speakers ng buong reception hall.Teka—‘Yay yay yaaa’‘Yay yay yay ya ya’Putangina.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Kasalan Pa Nga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161329





	Don Romantiko

"Haah.. aHH- Atsu.. hmpf-"

Hindi matapos-tapos ni Kiyoomi ang nais niyang sabihin dahil sa paulit-ulit na pagsunggab ni Atsumu sa kanyang bibig. Mainit na paglapat ng halik mula sa leeg, papunta sa kanyang panga, at pabalik sa kanyang labi. Ramdam niya ang madiin at pabalik-balik na paghaplos ng dalawang kamay ni Atsumu sa kanyang mga hita, dahilan para manghina sa hawak ng kanyang asawa. Dali-dali niyang ipanalupot ang kanyang mga kamay sa nakaayos na buhok ni Atsumu, ginulo at hinila hanggang makatanggap ng malalim na daing sa lalaing nakapa-ibabaw sa kanya. 

"Hmmm, Omi bakit ang sarap mo, sobrang sarap. Di kita kayang tigilan, asawa ko." Mainit na pagbulong ni Atsumu sa kanyang tainga. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang pag-udyok ng kanyang asawa. Bawat salita na kanyang binibitawan ay nagpapa-usbong ng init sa kaloob-looban nito. Kung si Kiyoomi ang sumusunod, hindi niya rin ito papakawalan. Tao lamang si Kiyoomi na nakakaramdam din ng kapususkan. Sino ba namang hindi makakapagpigil lalo na't sila'y bagong kasal pa lamang. 

_'Kiyoomi Miya'_

Hindi mapigilan ni Kiyoomi na mapangiti sa tuwing naaalala niya ang pag-iising dibdib nila ni Atsumu, ilang oras pa lamang ang nakakalipas. 

"-mi? Omi??"

"Ha?" 

"Ayos ka lang ba? Makikipaghiwalay ka na ba saken? Omi, hindi ako papayag!"

"Tsum, I said "I do" in front of you a few hours ago. Humagulgol ka pa nga after I finished reciting my vows."

"At hinding-hindi ko ikakahiya yon, asawa ko." Kinuha niya ang kanang kamay ni Kiyoomi at dinampi ang labi nito. Tumawa na lamang si Atsumu ng makita niya ang namumulang pisngi ng kanyang asawa na nakakunot na ang nuo sa pagka-dismaya. "Ano bang iniisip mo Omi ko? Ang gilas ko pa namang makipag-momol sayo tapos bigla ka na natulala at nanigas. Eh kung sanang yung nasa ibaba yung tumigas-" Isang malakas na hampas sa kanyang braso ang dahilan ng kanyang paghiyaw. "Omi, aray ko naman! Baka nakakalimutan mong spiker ka, spikER!" 

"Ang bastos ng bibig mo Tsum! Magtigil ka nga!"

"Wala akong naririnig, asawa kooooo, pa-isa nga ulet" Pasunggab na ulit si Atsumu sa nagpupumiglas na Kiyoomi ng biglang bumukas ang partition na nakapagitna sa front at backseat ng sasakyan. 

"Ser, nandito na po tayo mga ser." Mahinang imik ng kanilang tagapagmaneho na umiiwas ng tingin sa likod. Ni halos ayaw ng iangat ni Kiyoomi ang kanyang ulo sa kahihiyan. Mas lalo itong nahiya ng maaalala niya ang masagwang posisyon nila ng kanyang asawa. Aminado siya na nakalimutan niyang papunta pa lamang sa wedding reception na kung saan naghihintay ang lahat para salubungin sila. 

_Tangina mo, Atsumu Miya. Kung maka-halik ka parang idederetso mo na ko sa kama ah._

_"_ Salamat Kuya Manong sa paghatid samin ng MIster ko! DIretso na lang kayo sa loob katapos, Manong. Labas na kami ni Omi, Salamat ulit!" Sambit ni Atsumu habang hinahawi ang kanyang buhok sabay kati sa kanyang ulo.

_Aba'y may gana pang mahiya ang gago_

Hinablot ni Kiyoomi ang kamay ni Atsumu at dali-daling binuksan ang pintuan ng kotse. Pagkalabas at makalipas ang ilang segundo, biglang tumawa si Atsumu sa sa kanyang tabi. Alam ni Atsumu na hiyang-hiya si Kiyoomi dahil sa nangyari. Hinid siya yung tipo ng kasintahan na mahilig sa PDA, kaya laking gulat niya nang hinalikan siya nito pabalik. ' _Post-wedding hormones siguro'_ , isip niya.

"Omi, ayos lang yan, panigurado hindi tayo yung unang gumawa non sa backseat-arAY! Omi, pangalawa na yan, mahal mo ba talaga ako?!" _'Awit, ubos na yung post-wedding hormones'_

"Pero Omi eto na, handa ka na bang pasukan- este, pumasok sa loob, asawa ko?" Agad niyang binawi ang kanyang mga binitawang salita ng makita niya ang pag-irap ng mga mata ni Kiyoomi sa kanya. Nginitian niya lamang ito, nagbabakasakaling makalusot. Naglabas lamang ng malalim na buntong hininga si Kiyoomi at tinignan ang kanyang asawa.

"Oo, Tsum, handa na kong pasukan- este, pumasok sa loob." Dinagdagan niya pa ito ng nakakalokong ngiti at biglang naglakad papunta sa entrance ng reception hall. Naiwan na lamang si Atsumu na nakatunganga at nakangawa ang bibig habang pinagmamasdan ang asawa. 

"Omi, hintayin mo ko, puta ka!"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day mga bhie :> post ko lang muna yung introduction para mapanindigan kong tapusin today :* Enjoy this day with your loved ones and special someone :*
> 
> P.s.: First filo au ko po ito kaya ngayon pa lang ay nais kong humingi ng pasensya sa grammatical errors at corny jokes na mailalapag ko. Kung may writing tips po kayo ay pakilapag na lang sa comment section. Maraming salamat mga bakla ^^


End file.
